Blasphemy and no repent
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x reader, some Sam x reader. Case!fic with kinky fun. Contains sexual acts, etc, etc.


**Pairings: Castiel x reader. Some Sam x reader.**

**Warnings: mild breath play, mild blood play, sex, murdering monsters, some psycho ghost stories, **

**A/N: So, my kinky story which actually has some sort of plot... Go figure...**

**I did not proofread this. Too lazy. But I think it's good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY... But you know, no pressure. *goes back to saving the world***

~XxX~

"You guys, get your asses down here NOW!"

You slowly raised your head from Castiel's bare chest and the angel slowly sat up. You felt his hands on your sides as he helped you up, wiping the sweat from your eyes. The temperature was rather hot in New Mexico, and he knew you hated how dry it was.

"Dean's calling us." Castiel laid his soft lips on your neck, liking each love bite he had given you lightly. He followed it with his fingers and healed each one. He knew it was marking, but didn't want anything that you'd be sore or ashamed of on your body. Each one vanished after he softly stroked it and he pulled away slowly.

You sat up properly beside him, your thighs sticky with his come and his cock just as dirty. It was uncomfortable now it had dried and you stretched briefly. Castiel had a stamina and strength which simply wasn't human. Your body ached and Castiel tilted his head slightly.

"Should I heal that?" You shook your head and got to your feet. You then gave a small nod. Castiel stood up and pulled you away from the bed. Once you stood there, he went to his knees. He stroked your red ankles, taking away the rope burn. He kissed over each bruise from previous troublesome supernatural creatures. It had become his routine that each night he'd leave you sore from any and all desires he had, any kink he was curious about. And when morning came, he'd make it a fresh start. You loved your angel so much, and the fact he was so kinky made your lust for him just as high.

Castiel pressed his fingers to your sticky slit, not so much healing as he was feeling you up. His fingers were warm in your body and you could feel them pushing higher, making slight discomfort rise before he quickly took them out. He wiped his forefinger clean on the sheets to the motel bed before running his hands up your sides. He worshipped your body, bottom to top, ending his process with a kiss to your forehead.

"I love you." His blue eyes were sincere and you placed a hand against his cheek.

"I love you to, my angel." Castiel kissed the top of your messy hair before snapping his fingers. You two were suddenly cleaned and dressed, and you traced a hand through your hair to make sure that it was, in fact, back in place. You grabbed the angel's hand and pulled him out of the room, grabbing your bag with your other hand. Castiel took it from you and smiled at him. He stroked his thumb over the back of your hand as you two stepped before Sam and Dean.

Dean tried to hide his snicker as he looked at his watch.

"So, if you two stopped when we heard the sounds stop, you got four hours of sleep." You ignored Dean's teasing and then placed a finger to your lips in thought.

"And judging by the sounds, you haven't picked anybody up in what, a month?"

"A month and two weeks," Sam corrected. The younger hunter smiled at you as Dean tried to hide his blush.

"What?! No! You guys are making that up."

"Are you saying my girlfriend is a lier?" Castiel asked in a rather serious tone and you thought you saw Dean try the word out on his tongue. He seemed rather surprised at the choice of words and you placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"He didn't mean it like that. And besides, I can defend myself."

"Are you tired? We could not do anything for the next few nights, allow you to catch up on your sleep." Castiel doted on you in some worry but you shook your head. You began to wish for some type of coffee though. When you guys went to get food next, you'd order expresso.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying for me. I don't worry for you, I mean I do, but-"

"You said you're worried for me but don't say it because I'm more capable then what you can imagine." You dropped your head as Dean started snickering slightly. You gave the older of the brothers a glare before walking towards the Impala.

"The next job better be in Vermont. This weather is killing me... And that was a figure of speech, Castiel!" You opened the door to the Impala as Castiel closed his mouth. You climbed into the backseat, not even going to worry about fighting with Sam for the front seat. You placed your head against the seat in front of you and gave a muffled yawn. Though Castiel could take pain away, he couldn't take tiredness away. Every night you hadn't been staking out some monster you've been staying up with Castiel. The angel didn't need any sleep and you tried to make sure he wouldn't get bored. But your lifestyle choices ended with you being rather sleepy before adrenaline kicked in.

You snapped out of your daze when Sam slammed his door shut and Dean practically screamed at him for it. They drove off and you looked around for Castiel. Maybe he decided to fly to your next location?

After a minute Castiel appeared next to you and you smiled, kissing him on his cheek as a greeting. He then held out a cup to you and you took it in question. You breathed in the scent of coffee and took a sip. It was just like how you liked it and you looked at Castiel with a questioning glance.

"How'd you know? I've never ordered coffee around you before." Castiel leaned forward until your breaths were mingling and placed a finger lightly on your forehead.

"Remember?" You gave a small nod. Castiel once told you about how an angel mates, what they need to feel complete. To help him feel that completion, you allowed him to read your initial thoughts. Your observations and words you'd say to yourself. The angel could read your entire mind in a heartbeat if he wanted to, but you trusted him to respect the fact humans had their own individual thoughts which were meant to stay secret.

"You two done with the eye sex back there? Honestly, you two are worse then Sammy when he went through puberty." Both you and Sam hit Dean who grunted as he was hit in sync. You leaned back on Castiel after, drinking your coffee and feeling Castiel stroke your hair. It made you wake up and want to fall asleep all at once. Castiel began to trace out words in enochian on your stomach instead. He raised your shirt slightly, feeling you shudder as you made sense of what he was writing. The language itself was archaic, the words slightly obscure in the sense he wrote them in, but it still made you shift in content and some arousal. When he re- 'wrote' it in English it became clearer.

I want to press my fingers in your hot body. I want to lick you out. Have sex with you in this seat. I don't care if Sam and Dean can see. I want you to scream for me. Fill you with my come and squeeze it out of your body. I love you. You smiled at the last three words he spelt out and rolled around so you could stare up at him. You undid the belt to his pants, undoing the button slowly then pulled down the zipper. He became slightly harder and raised his hips so you could pull his pants and boxers down. When they were down to his knees you made him sit on the edge of the street. He pressed his head to the back of Sam's seat as Sam was absorbed in his laptop. Dean was singing along to some loud music, eyes focused for the most part on the road.

You made his cock hand off the edge of the seat, stroking it lazily until it became harder. Your hair covered your eyes as you bowed your head and blew on it. You kissed a line up his thigh, suckling on the skin. You grabbed his cock and held it upwards as you licked a line down to his hole. As you traced your tongue around it the angel visible jerked. You chuckled to yourself, making yourself a mental note to play with that another day.

"Hey! No fucking blow jobs in my car!" You sighed and grabbed Castiel's cock. The angel's breath caught in his throat and he then gave a gasp. He placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself, eyes closing and head hitting the back of the seat.

You lightly stroked his cock as it sat in your cup of hot coffee. You wished you had ice on you as you pulled the cup away. His skin was red and his cock was hard. You licked the coffee up before Dean shouted out again.

"I'm fucking serious! I am not washing come from the leather." You gave an obedient nod then slid Castiel's pants back on, his cock making a clear bulge. He reached down but you caught his hand.

"Dean said no coming in his car, remember?" You wrapped your legs around the angel's waist, grinding down on his hard cock briefly. The angel gave a murmured strand of Enochian and you kissed his temple.

"Looks like someone stepped out from their comfort zone." Castiel tried not to make another sound as he saw you sip the coffee. Every time you two had been together, he was the one in charge. Always. And though this wasn't dominance on your side, he was revelling in it. The other side wasn't so bad to be on, he decided. But it wasn't much fun.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly you felt your pants dig into your body more then they should. Your underwear and bra were gone and you felt Castiel hold your hips tightly. He then pressed up some. You hissed at the rough material rubbing against your sensitive flesh and Castiel bit back his content expression. He pressed his thumbs over your nipples and rubbed them harshly, your shirt adding to the friction. They were soon hard and stood out underneath your shirt. You frowned slightly at Castiel who merely whispered something in your ear.

"I can't come in the Impala, but I can tease." The angel kissed your forehead lightly and made you sit down at his side. Dean pulled into a driveway and Castiel quickly palmed you through your pants. They were already becoming wet. You mewled which made Sam curse as he closed the laptop and Castiel hide his smile in your hair. He loved how you could beg for him in such small ways. Your thoughts were racing about him, about how it felt.

Dean pulled up to a house and got out of the car. Sam quickly followed. Castiel managed to hide his bulge by his long trench coat. You were less lucky, having no jacket or sweater on you. The temperature was crazy hot, so the tank top was now the only thing you had on you. And it was rather sheer.

"Well, I think we found the distraction for our resident supernatural being." You scowled at Dean's remark and crossed your arms to hide from his staring. Castiel stepped before you and held your lacy black underwear and bra on his finger.

"If you want them back, you have to do something for me." You honestly weren't too happy by the fact and saw Sam hide his own growing bulge with his laptop. Dean just gawked like some virgin.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, it's nothing much..."

"Castiel, we are right in front of a house and people are driving up and down the road over there,"

You motioned at the cars driving by, which were close enough that you could see the people who drove them. About eleven came each minute.

"Then I suppose you have to hurry..." Castiel wasn't budging on this remark and you wondered just when the angel became like that. He answered your thought with a small tilt of his head.

"Since we met. What did you assume?... Anyways, it's a small little challenge."

"And what is it?" Castiel looked around as if trying to come up with it when he suddenly looked back at you. It must have been the sun in his eyes, or else that glint there was pure personal enjoyment.

"That you kiss me until you can no longer breath. Why did you assume it was something so... Sinful?" You shrugged, giving a sigh. You truly expected him to take advantage of you in that situation.

You walked towards him and took in a breath of air. He didn't let you take it all in before his lips connected to yours, one of his hands firmly on the back of you head. You opened your mouth and he swirled his tongue inside. You sucked on it, making him give a light moan. Saliva dripped down your chin but you didn't care, and you felt him grip you hair to the point of pain. You felt his teeth his yours before he closed them on your lower lip, breaking your lower lip open. He drank your blood as if he was a vampire, then made you taste it, transferring the metallic carmine to your mouth.

You grip on the collar to his trench coat loosened slightly and you subconsciously tried to pull away from him to breathe. He didn't let go and only got fiercer. He tilted his head to get a better position, trying drink the remains of your blood on you lip, milking it with his teeth. His entire dominance only made you get wetter.

Your vision became fuzzy and he had you in such a way, his head tilted, that your nose was against his cheek. You couldn't breathe. You were being suffocated. Your primal instincts kicked in. He still didn't let you go as you dug your nails into your neck. Your body got weaker and you stumbled, body giving way. Only then did he move his mouth away, catching you before you hit the ground. You gasped for air as he stroked a hand down your face, pressing a finger to your lip to bond it back together. You licked over it experimentally after as he made you stand up.

So Castiel liked temperature, breath, and blood play. Why didn't he like anything tame? After a few more deep breaths you held your hand out.

"Clothes, now." Castiel slowly licked the specks of your blood off from around his mouth from that messy kiss before handing it back to you. You were about to open the door to the Impala when you head a click. Dean and Sam then casually walked towards the door, Sam's bag hiding something only too obvious to your angel. He frowned and then looked at you.

"I was going to make you dress in front of them. In retribution for your actions. But jealousy is a deathly sin and since I'm already feeling lust,"

Castiel snapped his fingers and you were dressed properly again. You weren't sure what to say and the angel walked towards the door. One day you'd have to explain to him the use of greetings, when arriving and leaving. He just came and go as he pleased, in both physicality and in conversations. With a sigh you followed them.

Sam knocked on the door and Dean loosely fingered the rock salt loaded gun beneath his belt, covered by his jacket. Nobody answered the door and Dean glanced around the edge of the house.

"Cas, we'll go this way." Castiel followed Dean after placing a soft kiss to the back of your head. You then glanced around the yard, and at the neighbour's house. You picked up a loose baseball and Sam raised an eyebrow at you. You didn't offer any explanation.

The door was opened by a man who crossed his arms.

"I don't give a damn about you religious people or whatever charity yer supporting!" The man's southern accent was thick and you held up the baseball.

"My husband and I woke up to find this in our living room with lots of broken glass. We had to go and buy a new window, then spend most of the day trying to fit it in. I suppose this belongs to your kid?"

You dropped the ball in the man's hand and the man lowered his arms.

"Thomas did that?" You shrugged and the man immediately looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you folks come in? Thomas is just a kid, you see, he doesn't mean any harm."

"Well we're not sure it was your son, but, if it wasn't him we aren't too sure who it is. My husband and I are house sitting for some friends. My husband is here on business, so it all worked out, except for the phone call I have to make which says their house is getting its windows smashed. I just want to promise them it won't happen again, you know?"

The man nodded furiously and then motioned at the living room.

"You folks sit down and I'll get some snacks." You nodded and took Sam's arm and led him to the couch. You two sat down and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That's your approach?"

"Hey, mine is believable, and I get snacks. Yours just gets government foundations a bad reputation with stories which make people question why respectful agents waste their time on what they do." Sam staid quiet and the man soon came back with a women and some snacks. She introduced herself as Margaret and you were soon laughing with her over some jokes.

"So, we'll be here for awhile, and one person at the grocery store mentioned something about a haunted house on this street. I don't believe in such things, but its rather interesting to say the least. Any local folklore or ghost stories?"

"Well," The man shifted and took another cookie on the tray between you four before telling his story. "My uncle used to own this place before he moved to Florida. Passed it on to me, since I was just married with Margaret and no official home yet. Anyways, my uncle would tell me about kids disappearing. And god bless that those kids meant no harm. Probably some weirdo picked them up, my uncle said. But the kids would come back with weird scratched on them. Each kid came back worse and worse. They remembered nothing from the entire day, not even from the time their mothers woke then up in the morning. It continued, until Alice, god bless her soul, (she was my uncle's daughter), was found scratched up. All her flesh hung from her bones and she had never left the bed. Gave my family a heart attack, it did. Police and inspectors couldn't find anything. After that, it just stopped... Some old folk, they all passed away awhile back, said it was some women's fault. She died from being scratched up by her husband. It sounded gruesome. And that's the just of it."

You were wide-eyed at the story and nodded, though if Sam asked you would reply you were acting.

"T- that's quite the story. I am so sorry for Alice. May she rest in peace." The man sadly nodded and the women patted your shoulder softly.

"It's okay, sweetie. That women and most of the kids were buried across town. Far away. Under the big oak tree, my papa used to say. I'm sure Alice getting cut up was just a fluke. She used to play over there. You two darlings will be fine. Now, how about I give you some cookies to take home? I don't think my husband is quite up to anymore talking."

You nodded and the lady gave you a bag full of the home baked cookies. You spoke good bye to the two, both smiling at you, though the man seemed a little distant in memory, eyes falling to a wall of pictures.

You two walked outside and Sam glanced at you.

"Is that how you always get your information? We hardly even get a yes or no when we're pretending to be FBI agents."

"Yes. And it goes further then that. I get cookies~" You felt Sam lightly push you and you laughed, the bag of cookies hugged to your chest. You two went into the impala and Sam found an extra set of keys in the glove compartment.

"We'll just drive down the street so it seems believable. Dean and Cas will find us soon enough." You nodded and Sam did just that. Minutes passed as you two munched on cookies and listened to non-rock music. Soon Dean yanked open the door, a frown on his face.

"What type of bastard tells a FBI agent to come back with a search warrant?" You laughed at Dean's angry face before bitting a cookie.

"They told me and Sam everything. And gave us cookies to take home. I think we made friends. All in what, twenty minutes? Oh, and they had really good tea to."

Dean glared at you and you slipped into the backseat. Sam told Dean and Castiel what you two found out. As you all drove to the graveyard, you bent over the front seat. You made sure Castiel got a good view as you kissed Sam's cheek.

"Thanks for being my husband back there." Sam flushed ever so slightly and gave a small nod. Castiel then pulled you onto his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around you.

"You're mine."

"Jealous, Cas? What happened to not wanting another deathly sin-" You were cut off by the feel of him groping between you legs, his other hand holding fingers in your mouth.

"You, are, mine." He breathed each word across your ear then nipped at your neck as he squeezed his hand, hard.

"Do I have to punish you?" He murmured it in your ear, his voice lust filled and commanding. His fingers played with your tongue and you happily sucked on them. You gave an eager nod and felt him pinch your bare hip beneath your clothes.

"Then don't scream, and I won't answer your prayers this time."

A/N: and there's my cliff hanger... Isn't Dean's backseat interesting? And I'm thinking of throwing Sam and Dean into the sex stuff... Any thoughts about that? Maybe some Destiel or Wincest?


End file.
